Heretofore, insert devices were conventionally applied to floors by installing, at stations in the floor initially built into the floor or subsequently formed therein, insert devices, for connection to a junction box for cables and conduits below the floor. In such installations floor covering sheets are frequently used, overlying the entire floor. The invention is particularly related to floor covering sheets made of relatively foldable or flexible materials, such as carpeting, which is increasingly, used as it is generally less expensive to install and maintain and has greater esthetic appeal than other coverings such as tile. There is however a problem in making an opening in carpeting or other floor covering sheets in that, if an opening is made therein for wiring the insert device, it often becomes necessary to use a different location for the insert device and wiring, due to a change in location of desks and other articles. Various expedients have been proposed to solve the problem but they are objectionable as they would leave the old opening in the carpeting exposed or the carpeting otherwise materially damaged at the old station location.
The present invention is directed to a method of and device for overcoming the problems above described, while complying with underwriters' fire ratings. Pursuant to the method of the invention, the floor covering sheet is slitted to define, at the floor covering opening station position in said sheet, a pair of tabs in said covering sheet and forming the insert device with slots in a bottom wall thereof, the tabs and said slots being spaced a distance preferably no greater than that of the opening in the floor for the insert device. The insert device is further preferably provided with an outer insulating surface to prevent heating the tabs so folded into the insert device through said slots. Pursuant to the method of this invention the tabs may be formed by slitting the covering sheet with a slit, preferably of "H" outline, then folding the tabs and inserting them through said slots and close to the insulation wall in said insert device. In said method the floor covering sheet may thereafter if necessary, be restored to essentially monolithic covering relation over the floor station opening, by withdrawing the tabs out of the slots and moving the slots to flat and contiguous position. The tabs can be readily glued or otherwise secured into place to essentially restore the carpet and again, to cover the floor opening with no interruption in the esthetic and physical appearance of original continuity of the covering sheet.
The invention may be used in connection with an opening preformed in the pouring of the concrete or other material of which the floor is formed, or by core drilling into the floor to form said openings, or otherwise formed.